


Falling Stars

by austensfate



Category: Lost
Genre: 1970s, Baby Names, DHARMA Initiative, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Pregnancy, Slow Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austensfate/pseuds/austensfate
Summary: "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking.""Alright two weeks."What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.
Relationships: Juliet Burke/James "Sawyer" Ford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Uninterrupted Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> So I tried out writing? If you like it I would love to see kudos and comments <3
> 
> Takes place in 1970's after the flashes. Just Suliet. Kinda a slow burn? Enemies to friends to lovers? I also included some of my favs from other shows so you might be surprised! 
> 
> -d

2 weeks after the flashes stopped

Fourth of July 1974

“James where are we going?” Juliet chuckled, as James led her up a hill in the middle of the night. James beamed at her. “You’ll see.”

As they trotted up the last few yards of the hill, Juliet’s hand brushed against James’ hand, and she quickly pulled away. She looked up to James, who was looking towards his right, down near the forest and river and in farther sight, Dharmaville, glowing below. 

Today was the Fourth of July, and the entire day everybody had been getting ready for the celebrations. The sub with all the party supplies and food had come the previous day, so everyone had to help out in order for the annual Dharma Fourth of July Celebration to become a success. 

They had been walking for almost 45 minutes, and Juliet was getting annoyed, but kept it to herself. James wouldn’t be walking all this way with her if it wasn’t important. 

Juliet was wearing a long white flowy dress that had puffed short sleeves and a cinched waist. The dress dipped down low on her chest, which showed off her beautiful gold necklace she had received as a gift from Amy awhile back. Her hair was tied back with a red ribbon and her bangs fell to the sides of her face. She wore low blue sneakers, that were a bit tight. It was one of the only times she got dressed up, and she was quite proud of her outfit, sticking to the theme of red, white, and blue.

It was quiet outside. They were at least a couple miles away from Dharmaville, so it had just been them. Juliet felt bad for leaving Jin and Miles, but she had figured in the state that she left them (drunk) they would be just fine.

Juliet chuckled at the thought. “What?” James said. “Oh nothing.” She replied. “Hey do you know how much further this- wait, where are we going anyways?” James turned back, smirking slightly. “So impatient, Blondie.” 

Juliet smiled.

That nickname.

“A couple more yards that’s all.” He chuckled.

And there it was, the most beautiful view on the entire island. She could see the ocean, the forest below, the mountains, and the stars. Oh the stars! 

She sighed. 

Juliet had always loved the stars, ever since her father had taken her camping when she was little. Juliet had named all of the stars, and ever since her father had passed, she would always remember those years she had with him.

Juliet was astonished. She looked up with feeling a happiness like somehow her life had become complete. Like a breath of fresh hair. Her father was watching over her, and he would be proud to see the woman she had become and what she had accomplished. 

Juliet reached her arms out and spun around smiling and laughing. The wind blew around her, ruffling up her hair. She would be forever thankful for all the time James took to put this all together and to bring her this uninterrupted happiness. 

She would never forget this moment.

Juliet turned towards him, her smile still present on her face. He looked up and was beaming. Juliet’s smile was very contagious. He hated to admit it, but that girl did something to him. Made him feel something. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Happiness, safety, warmth. 

Juliet’s smile turned into a smirk. “What are you looking at ?” 

“Nothing.”

Ever since the flashes had stopped a year ago, James has been much more kind to her. Of course he stills keeps up with his small sarcastic jokes and nicknames, but it isn’t too bad. Plus he makes the late night dinners with their friend group very entertaining. He always brought humor and cheerfulness to the group, even if it was a dire situation.

“Blondie” he calls her. 

Every time Juliet thinks of his nickname for her, she blushes. She has always seen Sawyer as a friend, and nothing more. But she couldn’t help to stop wondering what would happen if they were ever to be more than friends. 

.

Juliet turned to her right, and spotted Sawyer unfolding a blanket and laying it on the ground. And next to him was a small picnic basket. “What is all of this?” Juliet asked. James looked up, unaware she had seen it yet. “Surprise!” He exclaimed. He was excited and joyous, even though it wasn’t really a surprise. Juliet looked at him confused. “What is all this for?” 

James searched her face, not knowing how she was feeling at the moment. Had he totally messed everything up? Why did he even do this? They should never have left the party.

“I- uhm-“ Sawyer was searching for the words but couldn’t come up with anything. To be honest, there was no special occasion or event, he just simply wanted to be alone with Juliet.

“Happy Fourth of July!” Sawyer said at the last minute. Juliet made a disoriented face, then smiled. “Thank you James, this was really sweet of you. I was getting a bit bored with all the poker the boys were playing.” The crickets were chirping and the wind was blowing. There were no smoke monsters, no polar bears, no Others trying to kill them. They were finally safe, and living the normal life they had always wanted upon coming to the island. Just them. No poker, no parties, no Miles and Jin. Just them.

There were so many unsaid words that filled the space between them. Only then Juliet had just noticed that they were standing about 6 feet apart. Their smiles faded, but they were still looking at each other. Right into each other’s eyes. Juliet felt her heart beat faster and the air electrify.

She filled the space between them by running to give Sawyer a hug. “Thank you.” she whispered to him over his shoulder. Sawyer was still caught by surprise but he wrapped his arms around her waist. He noticed how perfectly his arms fit around her tiny body. He felt this sense of protectiveness over her. He would never let anything bad happen to her.

“No problem, Blondie.”


	2. To Live Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i cried while making this because my suliet heart misses them so much. also sorry this took me so long. i think i will now be posting as soon as possible. hope u enjoy xx
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated <3
> 
> -d

Sawyer released his arms and smiled down at her. Juliet smiled back.

“Ok so do you want to help me get this set up?” He said

Juliet replied, “Sure! But really James you didn’t have to do this.” 

Sawyer smiled. He loved when she called him James. It was like her special name for him. Just like when he calls her Blondie. He felt more connected to her in a way, and felt like he could tell her anything.

James brought over the basket filled with Juliet’s favorite wine and all sorts of snacks. He did admit, he had been planning this for awhile. He had ordered most of this food from the mainland, and had the sub bring it in. He wanted to make it special for Juliet. “Oh my goodness! Thank you so much James!” Juliet smiled brightly and lightly touched Sawyer’s arm. He felt a spark through that single touch and he was sure she felt it too. Juliet took out the box of almonds and started to munch on them. Sawyer took out an orange and quietly ate it. 

After their small encounter the space felt very awkward. 

.

Juliet leaned back and watched the stars. Sawyer looked over at her and was amazed. He had never seen someone so beautiful as this woman in front of him. He studied her face, as she cautiously looked up. He smirked at her when her saw her nose scrunching when she smiled. He looked at her hair, how it was perfectly tied back in a ribbon, and how her bangs fell to the sides of her face, complimenting her jawline. 

He had realized he had just been staring at her like a creep for an entire minute. He had always joked around especially when it came to girls, and had always been very confident. He had always been a “player” as the guys would say it. But he took his relationship seriously with Juliet. He didn’t know if he felt something for her yet, but he didn’t want to be a jerk and mess it up before anything had even started. Juliet did something to him, made him feel different.

He looked away quickly and turned to his right taking a deep breath. He turned back and fumbled with the food in the basket.

Juliet looked over at Sawyer. She smiled lightly. 

“Hey what’s up?” 

“Huh?” He raised his head up.

“I said what’s up. You take me all the way out here and don’t even talk to me.”

Sawyer sat there stunned. That was the last thing he expected her to say. He didn’t know Juliet was that bold. He didn’t know what to say. And he was definitely not going to admit he had been planning this for a few days.

“Well I didn’t want to be too chatty. And you looked like you were enjoying yourself.” 

Juliet smirked. “And how would you know that?” 

“Dang it, Blondie. Just let me be.” Sawyer replied. He didn’t want to admit his feelings for Juliet, because they were not only real, but very strong. His response came off a bit more angry than he intended to. 

“That’s not what you said when you asked me to stay on the island with you.”

“Yeah well you didn’t have to stay.” Sawyer replied. He instantly regretted it. Damn it Sawyer why were you doing this?

Juliet looked up with her eyebrows pushed back. “What is your problem? You take me all the way out here to be mean to me?”

Juliet stared right into his eyes. This wasn’t going to be easy. 

“No Jules I didn’t mean that.”

Juliet got up and flattening out her dress. “Juliet c'mon where are you going?” She looked up. “I’m going back.” 

“It’s dark outside just let me walk you back.” 

“No James please stop.” Juliet replied as she lifted her hands up.

They stood there looking at each other. Juliet had a gloomy look on her face. She couldn’t believe James right now. She finally felt like they were becoming closer as friends. Or maybe something even more. She couldn’t believe she let her guard down. 

Because at the end of the day, James was always going to be the sarcastic, moody wreck that he truly was.

“Why are you doing this Juliet?”

“Because I don’t know what to think of you anymore. You asked me to stay behind with you and I don’t know why I did!”

James felt a stinging in his eyes and looked away. He thought Juliet had felt the same way. Or at least she felt like they were somewhat friends after what they experienced together with the flashes. How could Juliet have betrayed him like this? 

He guessed she didn’t know how he felt. How was he going to fix this?

“Juliet please just sit down. We can talk about this.”

Sawyer had no clue what to say next. He was completely surprised at what Juliet had said to him. He wanted her to stay behind because he cared for her. 

And he didn’t want to live without her. 

“James, really I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

Sawyer took a step closer to her. And another. Now they were a foot apart.

“Please don’t leave me.”

Juliet looked up with tears in her eyes. 

Suddenly her sadness turned to anger. She’s been stuck on this island for 3 years, and she finally had a chance to go home. But all because of James, he made her stay. It was all his fault. 

“I never should have stayed here on this damn island. I should have left weeks ago. I don’t know why I would ever stay with someone like you.” 

She wanted to see her family, her sister, her nephew, and her friends. But she couldn’t. Because they were stuck in the damn past. And now the only person who she really had was James.

James could tell she was holding in tears. He could read all the emotions she displayed on her face. Sadness, anger, resent. 

“Damn it blondie.”

“James I-“

And in a swift moment James kissed her. Juliet was shocked. His hands cupped her face while Juliet’s arms hooked around his neck. 

Juliet could not believe this what happening. All her feelings of anger and resent were pushed away. In this moment of time, she trusted him. The kiss was compassionate. Like he truly meant it. It wasn’t same lame or sarcastic thing he was playing. He wanted her to stay with him on the island, not because he wouldn’t have anyone to be with, because he couldn’t live without her. She smiled against the kiss, realizing he cared for her.


	3. Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!
> 
> sorry ive been busy with school and sports. but i promise i will make sure to be on top of writing more because of break. this chap i introduce one of my other favs, and juliet and sawyer talk about their feelings. enjoy xx
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated <3
> 
> -d

the next day

It was a bright, sunny day in Dharmaville. Juliet walked up the small hill past her house, in the direction of the small hospital, where she had worked for the past weeks. She worked there as a fertility specialist, but also helped operate on surgeries and patients.

She didn’t how how she pulled it off. When the group had first came to Dharmaville 2 weeks ago, James had signed up for the security detail, and the others had worked in the motor pool. Juliet was very relieved that she could fabricate saying she was a doctor from Sweden and her transcripts had gotten messed up. Horace and Amy believed this, and let her in as a doctor, having kept a close eye on her. That also meant Juliet had to fake a terrible Swedish accent, but that faded away quickly. 

It also helped that Juliet had became rather close to Amy in the past two weeks, so she wouldn’t find her suspicious. Juliet was glad to help out, seeing as there were only four other doctors on the island, and only one of them being female.

Her name was Abby Griffin, and she was Juliet’s best friend. She was a pediatrician, so they often worked on cases together, involving early pregnancies, and also co-operated on surgeries together. Together they treated mostly children, as there weren’t any pregnant women on the island. 

Juliet was relieved. She knew that somehow pregnant women on the island had always died, not because of her, but because of the island. Whenever a doctor loses a patient, it’s a very difficult thing to accept. But it was even harder on Juliet, seeing all of her patients dying. Every single one of them. It took a toll on Juliet, and that’s why she had considered to stop practicing on the island with the others, before the flashes had even happened.

Abby had calmed her fear of that ever happening. Even if she only knew Abby for a few weeks, they had so much in common. Not only had they both been doctors, but they also had a life back home. Abby said she had a husband, Marcus, and two kids. Abby said she had the option to bring her family, but she said it was best if they stayed behind. Juliet had been debating whether telling her the truth about herself, that she was stuck in the past. Or that she should just tell her she had a mom, sister, and nephew back home, even if that wasn’t true for another few years.

Besides working together they would hang out almost every day together. Abby had been on the island 2 years prior to Juliet and the others arriving. They often talked about what early Dharma life was, prior to Juliet’s arrival.

As Juliet walked up the sets of stairs into the general waiting area of their clinic, she saw the brunette filling out some patient charts at the front desk.

“Hi.” Juliet said to Abby.

Abby turned around. “You’re late.” Juliet smiled halfheartedly and pushed Abby. “Oh shut up, my alarm didn’t go off.” 

“Yeah sure. Where were you? I didn’t see you last night when the fireworks were going off. I thought I would find you playing poker with Miles and Jin. I had to play with them all alone.”

Juliet grinned. “I was with James. We went stargazing.”

Abby was stunned. “Uhm, who is James, and why have I never heard about him before?” Juliet turned away. “I don’t know maybe because he was just a friend before.”

“What?! Oh that James!” Abby exclaimed. “Oh my gosh you’re dating him. Well I’m not surprised the way you have been flirting for the past few days, I was just waiting for it to happen.”

“Abby! We have not been flirting. And I don’t even know what is happening with him. We kissed once.”

Abby smiled. “Yeah sure whatever you say. Here fill out these charts I need to go check up on a patient.” 

With that Abby walked away. Juliet was looking down in her hands with the stacks of papers Abby had left for her to fill out. “Well this should be fun.” She said to herself.

.

.

Later that day

.

.

Juliet had just finished the last chapter of her book when the doorbell wrung. She got up and ran to the mirror, straightening out her hair. She had to make sure she looked presentable. She walked over flattening out her blouse and opened the door.

She looked up and saw it was James. She smiled lightly. “Oh. Hi.” She said. She was happy to see him. James smiled back. “Hey blondie.” 

“Do you want to come in?” She replied. She opened the door fully and James walked in eyeing her house. “Cozy.”

Juliet looked around. Her house was a bit messy. There were dishes in the sink and the vacuum was still sitting on the floor from a few days ago. Her laundry wasn’t put away either.

“Oh sorry. I had a long day at work. I didn’t know I would be expecting someone.” James looked down. “Listen Blondie, I’m sorry about last night. I offended you. And I’m sorry. And I feel like we should talk about it.”

Juliet replied. “Yeah, we probably should.”

They took a seat on the sofa and Juliet moved aside her book. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for blaming you for everything. I shouldn’t have been rude to you. I don’t even know why I told you to let me be. That the opposite of what I was feeling.” James continued. “I wanted you to stay on the island because I care for you. After everything that happened with the flashes, I’ve realized your not a bad guy, Juliet. It wasn’t because I was lonely and selfish and couldn’t go back to the mainland, it’s because I wanted you here with me.” James took in a deep breath.

“I want a life with you Juliet.”

There was a silence.

“What James? We’ve only been here for two weeks. You barely even know me.”

“I know that’s the thing, I feel like I do. With everything happening with the flashes and going back in time, I feel like we’ve been through a lot.”

Juliet sighed. “Where is all this coming from James?”

Sawyer looked up. She didn’t feel the same he realized. Damn it, he shouldn’t have kissed her last night. Or even taken her out that night. He thought she felt differently, after what they had shared last night. After all, she didn’t pull away when she kissed him.

Sawyer looked up. “Blondie, please. Can we just give this a try.”

Juliet paused.

“Alright.”


	4. Downtown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey
> 
> im back. sorry for the long wait. hope everyone had a good holiday. this chap is just some suliet fluff and happiness. and of course juliet being a doctor to james :) hope you enjoy!!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated 
> 
> -d

3 months later

Sawyer flopped down on the bed next to Juliet. Juliet pulled the sheets up over her as Sawyer looked up towards the ceiling.

“Wow.” Sawyer said breathlessly. Juliet smiled and leaned over and kissed him. “I got to go.”

“Mhm. Can’t you stay in bed a bit longer?”

“Sorry James I need to be at the hospital early today.” Sawyer looked over. He stared at Juliet. Her messy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. The curve of her lip and calm expression on her face. She was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

It had been three months since Sawyer had knocked on Juliet’s door, asking her out. Ever since then they had spent more time together. Their favorite things to do together were to cook, attend book club, and to venture around Dharmaville together. Juliet had introduced him to Abby, her best friend, who happens to also work at the hospital. Juliet said she was a pediatrician, whatever that means. They seemed to hang out a lot. Sawyer was glad Juliet was making friends and enjoying it here. Because after all, he was the one that asked her to stay behind.

Juliet got up and walked to the bathroom. Sawyer heard the shower turn on. And then he heard music. He could recognize that song any day. Downtown by Petula Clark. Juliet’s favorite song. He knows about almost every single word from that song because of how often she listens to it. But he doesn’t get annoyed. He enjoys her being so happy. He gets especially excited when Juliet starts dancing to the song. The song gives off a feeling of happiness whenever it is played. Some of Sawyer’s best memories were made when that song was playing. The tune, the words, the laughs of Juliet while attempting to dance, it just fills up something inside of him, makes him feel whole. 

“When your alone and life is making you lonely you can always go..” Sawyer smiles. Juliet is singing. And it is the most beautiful thing in the world. He gets up and puts on pants and a t-shirt and goes to the kitchen. He can still her her singing. “Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city.” She sings. Sawyer hums along as her gets started on the bacon. He sings along with her at his favorite part. “So go downtown. Things will be great when your downtown.” He laughs. This girl was making him do crazy things. Never would he think he would be singing to his girlfriend’s favorite song, let alone have a girlfriend.

He heard the water turn off and the music stop. Juliet walked into the kitchen area with a blue towel wrapped around her. “Did I just hear that correctly?” She said. “What Jules?” 

Juliet giggled. “You singing.” Sawyer turned back around. “What can I say, it’s a catchy song.” Juliet smiled. He heard he walk back down the hallway.

.

Sawyer walked through the doors of security. “What we got today Miles?” 

“Nothing much Boss. Just another normal day in Dharmaville.”

Sawyer sighed. “Ugh it’s so boring ‘round here. We need something fun for the adventure squad today.” The adventure squad was what they called themselves. It consisted of Sawyer, Miles, Jin, and occasionally Juliet. But the boys usually went on fun adventures together when there wasn’t much to do at work.

So that’s what Sawyer did.

Sawyer and Miles hopped in the blue Dharma van and rode over to the motor pool to go pick up Jin. Jin had recently picked up a few of Sawyers slang terms and nicknames, but often got them mixed up. “Howdy boys!” Jin yelled. Sawyer and Miles looked at each other. “Come on Jin. Hop in we are going for a ride. I have a great idea.” Jin slid open the door and hopped inside. Sawyer started driving away from Dharmaville out the the rest of the island.

“Are you sure this is the best idea boss?” Sawyer looked over at Miles. “I got this.” Sawyer turned around to Jin. “Jin you good with this?” Jin turned around and gave the a thumbs up. “Ok here we go.”

Sawyer hit the gas pedal and they went speeding down the hill. “AHHHH.” They all yelled in unison. This was probably one of Sawyer’s worse ideas. Sawyer tried to slow down but the van couldn’t take it. They veered to the right and as the hill was settling it tipped over. “Oh shit!” Jin yelled. 

The van fell to the drivers side and Sawyer hit his head. But he wasn’t knocked unconscious. “Come on boss we need to get you out of here.” Miles pulled Jin through the opposite door and Sawyer flopped on the ground. Jin was already standing outside. “That was a terrible idea.”

.

Sawyer waited at his front door. He had to brace himself for what Juliet was about to say. He didn’t go to the clinic because he knew Juliet and her coworkers were going to be there, and he didn’t want to bother them while they were working. He still hadn’t been bandaged up, as he had walked straight home from talking to Horace about the incident.

The door creaked as he opened it and Juliet looked up from her book. That girl was always reading. Juliet gasped and quickly put her book down and ran to Sawyer. “Damn it, James, what happened?” No way James could tell her about this. She would be mad at her forever. “Some guy punched me.” Juliet backed up and her face looked somewhat intimidating. “Tell me what really happened.” Sawyer sighed. “The car tipped over.” 

“James, why would you do that?” She said calmly. Sawyer tried to read her face. Was she angry? Upset? Relieved?

“There was nothing happening at work today so I took the boys out for a joy ride.” Juliet sighed. “And we were driving down a hill a little too fast.” 

Juliet walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit. “Sit.” She told Sawyer as she motioned to the couch. He took a seat and she brought his face closer to hers. “Ouch.” He said. “Thought you were a doctor.” 

“Sorry.” Juliet said apologetically. She got out the Neosporin and rubbed it on his cut across his cheek. “Gosh James what happened out there?” 

“I told you the van fell over. On my side.” Juliet nodded her head and put a hello kitty band-aid on it.

“You’re kidding me, right? I can’t go walking ‘round like this.” Juliet giggled and shouldered him playfully. “I think it works perfectly. Its very intimidating.” Sawyer looked down. “Yeah sure whatever Blondie.”

Juliet wrapped her arms around Sawyer, bringing him into a hug. “I’m glad your okay.” She whispered.


	5. I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?! 
> 
> this chap is for emma. thank you so much for all of your support!
> 
> -d

The next day

Juliet opened her eyes as the sun shone brightly into the bedroom. She pulled the covers over her and looked at her clock. It read 7:12. Three minutes she thought to herself. She turned around and looked at James who was fast asleep. She smiled. His hello kitty band aid was still on after he threatened to take it off. He probably secretly liked it.

She leaned over and kissed James on the check and got out of bed. She had to be at the hospital at 8:00, so she quickly got changed into her pink scrubs, as she and Abby were performing a surgery first thing. The kid had came in late last night having doubled over in pain. She wasn’t in critical condition so they gave her some pain meds so the doctors could get some rest.

Abby and Juliet were the doctor’s on the little girl’s case, so the other doctor, Dr Winn, stayed overnight to keep an eye on her. 

Juliet snapped back to reality. She was sitting on the couch hugging her knees. She was nervous. This was the first surgery she had performed in a while, even if it was just a simple appendectomy. She often found it calming to read her book, so she opened up her Stephen King novel. After five minutes she set it down, realizing she had a pit in her stomach. She should probably eat something, even if the surgery was only one hour.

Juliet opened the fridge and ate an orange. She tried to calm down but she couldn’t stop thinking about their patient. Every time Juliet had operated on a pregnant woman, she would die. She was scared she would have the same affect on the little girl.

Juliet walked over the the bathroom and splashed water on her face. “You got this Juliet. Nothing wrong is going to happen in there. You are a trained, board certified surgeon. You’ve done harder surgeries than this.”

She felt a hand touch her back. She turned around and James was standing there. He looked half asleep, but still concerned. “I’m fine.” Juliet said as she waved him off. 

James stood there. “Jules, if something is wrong you can always tell me.” Juliet looked up with sadness in her eyes. “I’m scared something is going to happen today.” She sniffled. “To that little girl. Every time I performed a surgery the mother always died. And I can’t have that happen today.” 

“Juliet, nothing is going to happen to that little girl.” He reassured her. “It was the island’s fault that those women died. It was nothing you did.” A tear fell from her eye. “I’m scared.” She whispered. James hugged her and Juliet cried quietly. “It’s okay I’ve got you.”

They stood there holding each other.

.

Juliet got her bag and opened the door. She looked back at James who was smiling. “I’m proud of you.” He said. “Bye James.” Juliet said as she rolled her eyes. 

Juliet walked into the hospital and saw Abby. “Are you ready Juliet?” Juliet looked over. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Abby and Juliet marched over to their patients bed. “Hi Emma. Are you ready?” Their patient looked up. “I’m nervous.” She replied.

Abby assured her that everything was fine and it was a very simple and easy procedure. Juliet smiled. With Abby’s words, Juliet felt even more relaxed. She wasn’t just relaxed. She was excited as well. It had been over a year since her last surgery, and she was eager to be back in the OR.

.

2 hours later

Juliet lied on an empty bed looking at the hospital ceiling. The surgery couldn’t have gone any better. She decided to go check up on Abby. Abby was in her office filling out papers. “Hey what’s up?” She said. “Oh nothing. You could help me fill out these charts if you want.” Juliet walked over and grabbed a stack of notes and sat in a chair. “How’s Emma doing?”

Abby looked up. “Her vitals are stable and she seems to be doing well. She is still sleeping though. You should go home and get some rest.” Juliet sighed. “Abby I’m fine, let me just finish these charts.”

.

Abby and Juliet walked out of the clinic and towards the Dharma cafeteria. Juliet walked in and say James sitting with Miles and Jin. They were laughing about something. Probably about his hello kitty band-aid. Juliet turned towards Abby. “Do you want to sit outside?”

“Sure.” Abby said.

They sat down with their trays and Juliet breathed in. “Ahhh. It’s a beautiful day outside.” The sun was beaming down on them, the birds were chirping and she could hear the chatter of everyone. Abby looked over. “Juliet. I need to tell you something.”

Juliet looked back at Abby concerned. “What is it?” Abby sighed. “I’m going to leave. I’ve been on this island for three years and Horace finally told me yesterday my time here is almost up. My girls have grown up and my husband probably misses me. I’m going back home.” Juliet looked at her. “What Abby you can’t just leave. I just got here. I thought we were friends.” 

“Juliet, I know this timing is all off and I’m sorry, but I miss my family.”

“Well what’s going to happen about your job? You can’t just leave. Who’s going to have it?”

Abby sighed. “That’s why I let you in on the surgery today. And why I’m staying a few more months. I’m going to teach you everything you need to know about peds before I leave.”

Juliet sad there stunned. “I, uhm- really don’t think that is a good idea. I’m already a fertility doctor, I don’t think I need to be a pediatrician as well.”

“It’s okay. The other doctors can help you. I believe in you that you can do this. Please do this so we can spend the last few months together.”

Juliet sighed. She hated that this was happening. But she had to be mature about it. She couldn’t make Abby stay, especially if she had a family back home. She couldn't be selfish. “Ok Abby.”

.

Juliet opened the door to her house. “James!” She yelled. But there was no response. She set down her things and walked over to the kitchen. She filled up a pot with water and set it on the stove and turned the burner on. She decided to make pasta, as it was one of her favorite foods. Juliet walked over the the record player and pushed play, as her favorite song was already chosen. “When you’re alone and life is making you lonely you can always go... downtown.” She hummed to the music and started to sway her feet. She smiled. She had time before James came home so she decided she could do some celebratory dancing. She spun around with her hands above her head and giggled. Boy, she bet she looked so silly right now. She looked at herself in the mirror, realizing she still had her scrubs on. 

Juliet went to go change into jeans and a yellow blouse. She came back into the kitchen and put the pasta in the pot, and restarted the song. And she danced. She knew she didn’t have any good dance moves, but she didn’t care what she looked like. She spun around giggling and noticed James was standing at the door with a flower. She stopped. She looked at him stunned and decided to turn the music off. “No, leave it on.” Sawyer said. 

Sawyer looked at her with nothing but affection and love. Juliet was perfect. Her attitude, her personality, her honesty, her appearance, her. She was perfect. He walked in on Juliet dancing and thought to himself how he got so lucky to be with a woman like her. He was truly obsessed with her.

He loved her.

He walked over to her and handed her the flower. “You were great today.” Juliet smiled. James knew how stressed she was, and he was so proud of her that she put that aside and accomplished the surgery. Juliet hugged him. “Thank you.” Sawyer’s heart was beating. He had realized how much closer they had become in the past few months, and he had recently felt differently. He loved her. He smiled at the thought. He didn’t know when to tell her. Or if he even should. Love is a strong word, as he learned from his previous relationships.

Sawyer kissed her and then they broke apart. “I love you.”

Juliet smiled. “I love you too.”


	6. Count Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol im back
> 
> so this chapter is adorable i just miss them sm. also kinda emotional in a way. this chapter title is after a song that reminds me of soft suliet, and it goes really well with this chapter. so feel free to listen while you read! its called count me in by early winters! hope you enjoy!
> 
> kudos and comments always appreciated.
> 
> -d

2 months later

Juliet stomped up the steps to her house opened the door. She slammed it behind her. Sawyer walked up to her. “Hey what’s wrong?” He said concernedly. 

Juliet looked up at Sawyer with tears in her eyes. “I lost a patient today. Emma. The one I performed a appendectomy on a few months ago.” Juliet paused and took in a deep breath. “It turns out she had an infection and it spread to her stomach and liver. And we couldn’t save her. There was too much damage.” Juliet wiped her tears.

“I’m going to go change.” And with that, Juliet left.

Sawyer stood there. He felt like an idiot. He should have said something to her. He looked around as he stood in the entryway. “I’ll make her dinner.” He said to himself as he smiled.

Juliet twisted the faucet of the bathtub as she removed her shoes and scrubs. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her mascara had run down her face. 

She was ashamed of herself. Of the person she had become. How could she have done this? She was not the same anymore.

Juliet slid into the tub as the warm water engulfed her body. She shuddered and hugged herself and sobbed. 

Sawyer was putting the chicken in the oven, but paused, as he heard a soft sob. It grew louder, and he could obviously tell it was Juliet. He knew how attached Juliet got to patients, but Emma was different. They bonded. They hung out together in places besides the hospital. She was like a daughter to Juliet.

Sawyer sighed. Thinking of Juliet as a mother. And him as a father. And their child. His heart sped up. They had only been together for about a year. He couldn’t start thinking about children this early.

He returned to reality. Juliet was still crying. He still felt bad. He didn’t know what to do. He set down the chicken and walked down the hallway. He opened the bathroom door to hear Juliet crying in the bath. He put his hands on her shoulder. “Come on, let’s get you out.” He said as he lifted her up and wrapped a towel around her.

A few months ago this would have been awkward, seeing Juliet at such a vulnerable state. But over the past few months, their relationship has become close very quickly, and they became more comfortable with each other. 

Sawyer led her to the bedroom to let her change. He returned back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. He set the table and lit a few candles, which he thought she would like. Juliet walked out wearing Christmas pajamas and a white t-shirt. Sawyer smiled. 

Juliet showed a confused face, then, surprisingly, smiled. “Oh sorry. We have to do laundry.” Juliet looked around at the nice dinner James had prepared. She felt underdressed, and embarrassed. Sawyer had probably been planning this all day, then she came home and ruined it.

“Oh, James. This is really nice. I should go change.” Sawyer looked at the table, then back up to Juliet. “Jules, please, it’s fine. I like your pajamas.” He said flirtatiously.

Juliet took a seat at the table near the window, which looked onto the Dharmaville courtyard, and where you could see other houses. It was cloudy and dark outside, but not raining. There was no sight of anyone outside. 

Sawyer took a seat, but didn’t make eye contact with her. Juliet could feel the tension and awkwardness between them. She knew James wasn’t good with feelings or how to address them. 

They ate in silence until it started to rain. It was first light rain, then it came down heavy. Juliet looked out the window, with a sadness on her face. Sawyer looked up concerned. “What’s wrong Jules?” Juliet didn’t look over. She kept her eye looking outside at the rain pouring down. “Emma loved the rain.” 

Sawyer inhaled. He felt terrible. He avoided this topic and he shouldn’t have. It would have only made Juliet feel worse. 

“One time we were playing tag together outside. And then it started raining. She looked so happy.” Juliet was still looking outside, but a small, bittersweet smile spread throughout her face and her eyes teared up. “Then we went inside the cafeteria. We were all soaked. It was a good thing Horace wasn’t there, or else he would have made us leave.” She broke away from her gaze outside and looked at Sawyer, who was looking back at her. She reached out her hand to his. “James, she's gone. She’s never coming back. And I need to accept that now.” Sawyer gave a small smile back. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Jules?” She smiled. “I’m fine. I need to accept this is part of my life now. It was first difficult for me to accept loss, especially when my father died. But I’ve realized, especially as a doctor, that holding on to the past is not the way to live the rest of your life.” 

“But it doesn’t mean you have to forget them Jules.” He said as he squeezed her arm. She smiled back. “I know. It’s just that everyone is dying. My father, Emma, who knows about Jack and Kate. I miss my father, there isn’t one day I don’t think about him.” Sawyer gave her a loving smile. He realized how strong she was. And how she had gone through so much.

“And Emma. She was like a daughter to me.”

There it was. Daughter. He couldn’t stop thinking about what it would be like if they had a family together. He knew Juliet would be an amazing mom, but he didn’t know about himself. He had proved himself trustworthy many times since coming to Dharmaville, but before that, he was a conman, a killer. He knew how his father was. He was also a conman, and the worst father he had ever had. He didn’t want to be the same man as his him.

But he pushed that aside. A family. A chance to feel loved. To have a purpose in life. Not that his life didn’t have a purpose already. He loved Juliet. Very much. But babies would just be some extra love to give.

Juliet sat there quietly. He guessed she was done talking. And eating. He sat up and took her plate to the sink. Then he walked over and hugged her. “You’re so strong. I love you.” She turned around her head and kissed him. Sawyer hummed into the kiss and could feel her smile against him.

“Can we talk Juliet?” Sawyer said. Juliet broke the kiss and looked at him. “Of course. Anything.” They walked over and sat on the couch, and looked at each other.

“I love you Juliet Burke.” Sawyer paused. How was her going to say this? Juliet sighed and rolled her eyes. “I know that silly. What do you want to say?” She looked at him eagerly. Well here goes nothing, he thought to himself.

“Juliet, I know how much family means to you. And I know everything has been crazy lately. With Emma passing away and Abby leaving. I know it’s been hard on you. And I just wanted to let you know that I will always be there for you. I love you no matter what. That also means I need you to be honest with me. Juliet, you’ve spent years on this island, trying to help women conceive. But have you ever thought about yourself? Your needs? About starting a family? Jules, I love you, and you know I would do anything for you.” 

Sawyer paused.

“I’ve seen the kids ‘round here, and the parents. And how happy everyone is. I want you to experience that happiness. I know you felt that with Emma, and I was wondering if you wanted that same feeling with a child of your own. Our child.”

“Because I love you Juliet, and I would love to have a family with you.”

Juliet's head was racing. She heard Emma, children, family. Did James just ask if they wanted to have a baby? 

Juliet beamed. A baby. Not just any baby. Sawyer’s baby. And a family. Like she had always wanted. She loved Sawyer, and she loved being with him. And she knew he would make a perfect father.

“James. I love you. And I would love to start a family with you.” She sobbed as she hugged him.

Sawyer smiled. 

A baby. A family. A home.


	7. Hold On To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap is a bit sad. but it gets better towards the end. some cute suliet content for you guys :)
> 
> anyway its named after the song pieces by rob thomas. u should listen while u read.
> 
> hold on to me, you're all i have.
> 
> -d

2 months later

Sawyer turned over to Juliet and kissed her. “Maybe it worked that time.” Juliet looked up at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact with him. “I don’t know, maybe I’ll go in to see Abby again today.” 

“Hey aren’t you the one that’s the fertility doctor?” He joked. Juliet looked over and sobbed. “Oh no, Jules, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry.” Sawyer tucked her hair behind her ear. Sawyer didn’t know how to comfort her. He was bad with the whole feelings thing. “Uhm Jules are you okay?” She waved him off and blinked her eyes. “I’m fine, I’m fine, it’s just because of the hormones.” She said. 

“Listen Jules. This is going to work. We are going to have a baby. I promise.” He said lovingly as he looked over at her. Juliet smiled. “I know James. Thank you. I’m sorry this isn’t working.” 

“No, no Jules. It ain’t your fault.” She sighed and looked up. 

“Yes it is.”

.

1 month later

Juliet and Sawyer were at Amy and Horace’s house for dinner. They had just finished eating and Horace and Sawyer were talking on the couch, watching football, while the women were talking on the porch. “So how have you been Amy? It’s been awhile, we need to catch up.” Amy smiled brightly. “I’m great.” She said, avoiding eye contact with Juliet. “Why’s that?” She replied.

“Oh nothing.” She giggled. “Here come inside I have to tell you something.” They walked back inside over to the boys. Horace stood up and held Amy’s hand. “We have some news to tell you.” Sawyer and Juliet looked at each other confused. 

“I’m pregnant!” Amy exclaimed. 

Then it hit Juliet. She couldn’t breathe. She stood there expressionless for a moment then looked up at Amy and smiled. “Congratulations.” She said quietly. She looked over at James, who said it next, but with more expression. It wasn’t like Juliet wasn’t happy for them, she was just jealous. James and her had been trying for months, and she had never heard of Amy talking about children. And all of a sudden Amy was pregnant. It didn’t make any sense. It wasn’t fair.

.

Sawyer opened the front door, with Juliet trailing behind him. He turned around and saw Juliet hanging up her coat, but still sad. She turned around and looked at James. She had tears in her eyes. She looked so innocent. So vulnerable. So weak. Her lip quivered, and that was Sawyer’s cue to go hug her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and she hooked her arms around her neck. She started to sob into his shoulder, and Sawyer held her head.

“Hey it’s okay Jules. We’ll just keep trying.” Juliet broke the hug and looked up at him. “What if this doesn’t work? What if this is all for nothing? All the doctors trips and the medicine. We’ve already been trying for three months. Who says this is going to work?” Sawyer looked down at her. “This is going to work Jules. I promise. I will do everything I need to do to make this work.” He said reassuringly. Juliet smiled. She loved him. Sawyer was a good man. She didn’t know it before, but he would do anything for the people he loved.

She kissed him passionately and Sawyer kissed her back. Juliet’s hands made his way up to his head and she ruffled his hair. His hands slid down her back and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled. “I love you.” She said into his neck. 

With that Sawyer carried her to bed.

.

The next day

“Sawyer come on get up. We are going to be late.” Juliet was already dressed in a yellow sundress and her hair was neatly combed. Sawyer blinked and saw that he was still sleeping. “What time is is Blondie?” He said groggily. “It’s 8:50. And the appointment is at 9:00.” Sawyer rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed into his Dharma jumpsuit. He walked into the kitchen where Juliet was sitting. “Ready to go?” He said with a smile on his face. Juliet stood up and grabbed his hand. “Yep.”

Juliet was laying in the exam room on the bed while Sawyer was reading a magazine. Abby walked in and grinned. “Hi Juliet.” She quickly sat up and replied. “Hey. Sorry for coming in so early today.” Abby was typing on the computer. “Oh your all good. So I heard you guys were trying for a baby?” Juliet looked over and Sawyer who was already grinning. “Yes.” She said happily. Abby was still typing on the computer. “Mhm okay. How long have you already been trying?” She looked up. “3 months.”

“Okay. And your taking the medicine I prescribed?” Juliet sighed. “Yes Abby of course.” Sawyer smiled. He was glad Juliet was close with Abby. Not only had she been a friend, but also a very good doctor. And that meant she could tell her anything about her health, and not hold back. 

“Ok can you step on the scale please.” Juliet hopped off the bed and kicked off her shoes. She stepped on the scale and she showed a shocked and embarrassed face. Her hands covered her face and she smiled. “Oh my gosh that is not right. This thing has to be broken or something.” Abby chuckled. “It’s okay. Sometimes you can gain weight because of the hormones and medicine.” 

“Yeah but is this much normal?” She replied. Abby stood up and plugged in the ultra sound. “Let’s see.” Juliet walked over to the bed and lifted up her dress as Abby moved the wand over her lower stomach. Abby looked concernedly at the black and white image spread across the screen. She put down the wand. “Ok I’m going to run some tests. Let me get some things. I’ll be right back.” With that Abby left the room quickly.

Juliet looked up at Sawyer, who looked concerned. “Do you know what’s happening. What’s wrong?” Juliet sighed. “I have a feeling. But I want to be sure. Lets let Abby run these tests.”

Hostile uterus. The words replayed in Juliet’s head. That’s what she had thought all along. But she wasn’t sure. This was a setback. This meant more medicine, and more hormones. She was upset and sad that this had happened to her, but at least they knew how to fix this. She had a hormonal imbalance, all she needed to do was take the medication that Abby had prescribed to her. She was hoping it would be that simple.

1 week later

Juliet sat on the bathroom floor. She looked at her watch. 2 more minutes. She couldn’t stop thinking about James. How unfair this had been to him. How he hadn’t signed up for this. This was Juliet’s fault that they haven’t conceived yet. She felt that Sawyer was upset and angry of her infertility issues, but he didn’t want to express. She knew Sawyer had become a different man after the flashes, but couldn’t help to wonder what he was thinking or going through as well.

The time passed by slowly but Juliet finally looked down at the watch and counted down her seconds. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. She sat up and grabbed the blue stick from the sink counter. One line. She wasn’t pregnant. She threw it in the trash and walked back to the bedroom. Sawyer was reading his book and he looked up.

“Nope.” Juliet said. Sawyer set down his book and Juliet climbed into bed and settled in his arms. He placed a kiss on her head. “It’s okay Jules. This is going to work. And remember, whatever happens, I’ll always love you.” Juliet fought back the tears and hugged him tighter. 

“I know.”


	8. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just give me two weeks, that's all I'm asking."
> 
> "Alright two weeks."
> 
> What happens when two weeks turns into 3 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting in a while, but im back! a little heads up this chap gets a bit spicy ;)
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated xx
> 
> -d

2 weeks later

Sawyer walked through the front door and dropped off his bag. He turned around and smelled something delicious. “Mmm.” He said. “Didn’t know you could cook.” Juliet looked up from the fridge. “Oh I don’t. I’m following a recipe.” Sawyer walked closer and gave her a hug. He squished Juliet playfully. “How was work?” She said softly. “Boring as always. How was your day?” He said eagerly. “It was good. I got off early and decided to cook.” Sawyer pulled away and looked around. “What is it that your cooking?” Juliet smiled. “Chicken and a salad. I know, very Gordon Ramsay.” Sawyer chuckled. “Was Gordon Ramsay even born yet?” Juliet giggled. “Haha very funny. Well I don’t know.” She turned back around to get the tomatoes out of the fridge. She heard James walk back to the bedroom. She finished chopping up the salad and cooking the chicken. Sawyer came back to set the table and they ate together. “Anything interesting happen with Horace or Miles today?” Sawyer looked up from his plate up to Juliet. She had a small smile on her face and her eyes looked kind. Her hair was put back into a bun, but her bangs hung from the side of her face. 

“Uhm, not much really. Miles had to leave early. Something about having a date.” Juliet was taken aback. “Wow, he landed himself a date. I’m impressed.” Sawyer raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you have a one night stand with him the first week we came here?” Juliet’s cheeks burned up and looked away. “Oh shut up James I- ugh.” Juliet clenched her eyes shut and hit her lip. She brought her fingers to head and rubbed her temples. “Jules what’s wrong?” Juliet groaned. “Ugh nothing, just a really bad headache. Might be a migraine. I’m going to take some Advil.” She sat up and walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets. “Are you sure that’s okay to take with your medications your already taking from Abby?” He said, concerned. “James, I’m fine.” She snapped. Juliet sighed. “I’m sorry. I just need to lie down.” She walked down the hall to their bedroom and fell asleep.

Juliet woke up an hour later with her migraine gone. She slowly sat up and blinked her eyes groggily. It was still light outside, but still toned down. She got out of bed and walked along the cold floor out to the living room. She say Sawyer curled up on the couch with his glasses on reading a stephen king novel. She smiled. “I’m feeling better. I think it was the Advil that helped.” Sawyer looked up. “Well I’m glad Blondie.” He said with a smirk on his face. “Why are you doing that?” 

“Because you just woke up and you wearing an apron. How did you sleep in that?” Juliet looked down and realized she was still wearing her cupcake apron. “Ugh James you’re so judgey. Maybe I didn’t finish cooking.” James set down his book with a confused face. “We finished dinner about one nap ago.” She smiled. “Well I was going to make dessert.” She replied.

With that Juliet trotted over to the kitchen and whipped out the flour, sugar, and cocoa powder. She walked over to the fridge and got out the eggs and butter. She opened her cookbook to the page marked brownies. She walked over to get her mixer when she saw Sawyer walk in. “Can I help you?” He said to her in a deep voice. “Sure.” She replied softly. It was getting dark out so Sawyer went to close the curtains. When he returned he said, “Do you want me to read you the directions?” She turned around. Sawyer was standing right behind her. “Sure.” She said quickly. All of a sudden she felt it get hotter in the room. Oh god, Juliet, what are you doing?

“First, mix together the wet and dry ingredients in a bowl.” Sawyer stepped closer until he was pressed up against her. “James.” She said sternly. “Please let me focus.” 

“I am.” He whispered into her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her skin which made her sigh. “Next, fold the wet and dry ingredients into each other.” Sawyer grabbed her waist with his big hands and pulled off her apron in a swift movement. Juliet quickly swatted them off and gave a strict look. She returned to her brownies and mixed together the ingredients. “Then pour the batter into a pan.” Sawyer’s hands returned to her waist and lifted up her shirt. Juliet sighed and put the brownies down. She finally gave in to him. She lifted up her arms and Sawyer pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her roughly. He backed her into the counter and lifted her up, careful of where the pans were. Juliet arched her back and tilted her head and moaned. 

“James.” She sighed. She got down from the counter and went back to her brownies. She was pouring it in the pan when Sawyer bumped into her and caused the batter the get on her. “Ugh, James.” She looked down at where the batter landed, and conveniently, it landed in the middle of her chest above her cleavage. Juliet rolled her eyes at Sawyer. He tilted his head down to her chest and kicked off the brownie batter. “Mmm, tasty.” He said.

The next morning

Juliet woke up feeling hot and nauseous. She turned to look at her clock. 5:30 AM. She got out of bed and put on her bra and shorts and ran to the bathroom across the cold tiles. She quickly opened the door and ran to the toilet. She doubled over and threw up. “Ugh.” She said as she wiped her mouth. She sat back against the wall still feeling terrible. Must have been the chicken last night. That was the last time she would ever cook. She bent over again and threw up. She rinsed out her mouth and went back to bed. 

2 hours later

Sawyer woke up and saw Juliet sleeping peacefully. He smiled. He didn’t want to wake her. He planted a kiss on her forehead. He looked over to his nightstand and pulled out a sticky note and a pen and wrote, “I love you, Blondie.” And stuck it on her forehead. He chuckled. She aught to enjoy that. He walked over the to kitchen and started up on breakfast. He looked at the dishes in the sink. She still hadn’t cleaned up the brownies. “Uh oh.” He thought to himself. The brownies, last night. Sawyer regretted acting that way towards Juliet. But she seemed to enjoy it, as he recalled. The tension, the kissing, the counter, the-. “Hey what is this?” Juliet said loudly as she walked into the kitchen. Juliet was still in her bra from last night, but had managed to find some shorts. She was holding up the pink sticky note.

Sawyer chuckled. “A little good morning gift.” He said as Juliet have him a small peck on the cheek. She walked over to get coffee and suddenly felt queasy. She grunted as she held onto the the counter and doubled over in pain. Sawyer turned around. “Hey Jules are you okay?” He said as he quickly accompanied her. “Ugh, yeah. I’m gonna go lie down.” She stood up straight and walked down the hall. She felt a wave of sickness and ran to the bathroom. Sawyer heard her throw up and he ran in. “Damn it Jules what’s happening?” Juliet wiped her mouth and looked up.

“Must have been dinner. You know I’m not a very good cook.” 

Sawyer chuckled and bent down to kiss her on the head. “Sorry to leave you like this, but I got to get to work.”

“It’s fine.” Juliet replied. “I love you.” She turned around and he was gone. Juliet let out a sigh.

“Oh my God.” She said to herself. That was probably the worst lying she had done in her life. She stood up. Morning sickness. She counted past the days, and realized that if she was pregnant she had to be at least 2 weeks. Her and James had been going at it for three months, a few times a week. And not to mention last night. Oh god was last night amazing. She thought about the odds of this happening to her. There was a very good chance she was pregnant.

They went to the doctors two months ago, so she still had hope. “I should go see Abby today.” She thought to herself. But I should tell James. But I don’t want to get his hopes up.

Juliet decided to take a pregnancy test just to be sure. The time passed by slower than ever. She checked her watch ever my second. She could feel her heart beat against her chest.

She reached over for the stick. She felt like she was going crazy. One line. Like always. But she squinted. It was barely visible, but there was a second blue line next to it. Juliet smiled and laughed in disbelief. She couldn’t believe it. It felt like a dream. But she had to be realistic. There were false positives all the time. The only way she would really know is if she got her blood taken by Abby.

.

“Ouch.” Juliet said as Abby poked her with the needle. “You could be more gentle you know.” Abby looked up and smiled. “Sorry, I’m just really excited for you. And I’m so happy for you.” Juliet sighed. “Abby, as my doctor you know you aren’t allowed to promise patients anything.” Abby removed the tube and gave it to a resident. “Ok give it an hour. Should go by pretty quickly.”

.

“Jules?” Sawyer said breathlessly as he swung open the door of a hospital room. Juliet was sitting patiently on the bed, reading a book. She was wearing a blue hospital gown and was wearing slippers as her feet dangled off the bed. She looked calm. She smiled up at him. “James, hi.” 

“So are you gonna tell me what’s happening or let me find out on my own?” Juliet set down the book. She wanted to tell him, but she didn’t want to get his hopes up. She was just about to say something when Abby walked in with an ultrasound machine. “Sorry is this a bad time?” She said. Juliet looked up. “No it’s fine. I was just about to tell James the situation.” 

“Oh let me leave then.” Abby hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her.

“I think I’m pregnant.” Juliet said happily as she looked at James. A smile rose on Sawyer’s face. “What? Oh my god, Jules.” 

“I’m not sure. That’s why I’m here. And that’s why I called you. I wanted you to be here with me.” Sawyer walked over to Juliet, who was lying on the bed. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and held her hand. “I love you.” Before Juliet could respond Abby walked in. “We ready?” She said as she turned on the machine. “Yeah.” Juliet said nervously as she gripped Sawyer’s hand together. She lifted up the gown and Abby moved the wand along her lower stomach, until she stopped towards the right. “There.” Juliet and Sawyer looked up in sync at the monitor. “You’re pregnant.” Abby said. 

Sawyer and Juliet looked at each other. His eyes were starting to get watery and Juliet was still shocked but there was a small smile across her face. He held held her face and kissed her with a grin. “We’re gonna have a baby.” Sawyer said. 

“We’re gonna have a baby.” She replied.


End file.
